


Elijah

by mei_halstean



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_halstean/pseuds/mei_halstean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through all of my life, I've went through so many shit that i might not be able to tell you all about it. I've been shunned from my native lands, almost died.... I lost how many times I almost died (I guess death doesn't want me), sold, raped and a number of other fucked up shit.<br/>My name is Melanie Halstean and I guess I should  start from the start, where those fucktarts of branch families mucked it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah

Elijah hasn't always been the great nation it is now. Sure it has it has its kinks that still need working out but damn it, we're working on it. 

Hold up, I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I should introduce myself first.

I'm Melanie Liliana Di Lucia Halstean and I'm the king of Lucia, one of the three great nations of Elijah. Lucia hasn't always been united like it is today. It was once a divided nation in where various branches of the Elek clan ruled. My ancestors did all they could to have a semblance of order among the many families, but it wasn't enough. Darkness was too embedded with their higher ranks. That was until the Great Cleansing almost wiped the entire clan.

I guess i'm getting a little too ahead of myself and should start from where it all went horribly wrong. It was 150 years ago when it all happened...

\-------

“What a beautiful moon. It might be the biggest that I have ever seen, don’t you believe so My Lady?”

In a daze, she faintly heard what her assistant Gregory said. She didn’t mean to be so distant, but she couldn’t help but be unsteady ever since night has fallen. From the way the night air was chill, the restless shadows, to the unsettling silent night. No frogs croaking, no crickets singing, not even the slightest movement of the rats, scurrying away. Nothing. It was as if nature and all its surrounding was waiting for something to happen.

“Lady Amelia!?”

She abruptly turned, startled by the sudden raise of his voice. “I’m sorry, Gregory. You were saying?”

Concern sweeped into his face. “I was just saying that the moon is quite big and beautiful.”

She looked up to the moon. He was right about that. To any other, the moon would appear dazzling. Like a giant milky white gem illuminating the dark sky. So bright that the surrounding stars would vanish do to its light, but not to her. 

She didn’t view it that way. She didn’t see a milky white sphere, but a blood red vortex. Shadows dancing within, like a dark fiery halo.

“Is everything alright My Lady?”

She felt ill. The moon always looked like a swirling pool of light of darkness, fighting for dominance. But do to the coming day of the Moon Rising approaching, evil and darkness grew stronger day by day, over-powering the light.

She closed her eyes tight and pressed a hand to her stomach to try to push the vile that threatened to rise.

“Maybe we should go back inside. The Moon Rising is just a day away and you must get enough rest to be able to bless those that will have to through the shift,” he suggested. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

Gregory Hamilton was a short balding old man. He had wise crystal blue eyes. Skinny as a twig with a slight hunched back. He was wearing a dark brown hooded robe and a rope around his waist made out of dry grass. The necklace around his neck was made out of obsidian beads with a hair thin wire holding them together. At the bottom of the necklace was the Cikavac family symbol, a bird like creature at mid-flight in the center. It was encircled by the 12 branch colors. On top, reigning supreme of them all, was the highest and most powerful family branch that governed all of the other families, Lucia.

Amelia stared at the pendant. Every branch had a different symbol and color that represented that families roll and rank within the family tree, but every crest has the same the same different colored stones surrounding their family symbol, representing the union of the branches, also reminding who was the master and leader of all.

The circle was dived by two factions. One, representing the light; the other, representing the darkness. It showed who was on top and who was on the bottom of the rank. The branches were in constant war with each other. Trying to gain the head clans attention to move up from rank. Killing their own kin, injuring member of other branches to try to cripple them and take advantage of them. That circle represented the pain and suffering that has been going on ever since the families first divided. The never ending greed of always wanting to be the better. Amelia hated that symbol. 

She hated it because of the greed that it represented. Cruelty sweeping and devouring everything that got in their paths. Amelia had tried many times to unite the branches, to reason with the families. Try to make them understand that violence isn’t the answer to everything. That having the families divided by light and darkness will eventually destroy them all, but they wouldn’t listen. The leaders of each branch are cold blooded murders that only care about themselves. Not caring if they damn the rest, if it meant that they can gain the heads favor.

The longer Amelia stared at the pendant, the more she got mad for the branches foolishness. As she got angrier, energy poured out of her, feeding the shadows around them. Growing more hostile and viscous.

Gregory felt the sudden energy shift causing him to shiver. He knew that Lady Amelia is the most powerful of her kind. He respected and loved her because she isn’t like the rest of the family. She is kind-hearted person that loves every living creature and never take a life if possible. She chose to become a priestess for the purpose to try and enlighten those who seek an answer. Over the years, she has become able to fully control her powers, using them for good. The former priest was so impressed of her rapid learning abilities that he named her high priestess at the age of 8. 

The energy rolling off of Amelia was becoming more hostile and violent that it was becoming harder to breathe. For the first time since he has known her, since Amelia was 6, he began to fear her.

He grew agitated as time passed. He chocked out a cry, “Lady Amelia, please get a hold of yourself!”

Amelia gasped. Coming out of her trance like state she was in. She looked at her assistant gasping for air, clutching at his fragile chest, pale as a ghost dropping to his knees. She looked around her and saw the shadows closing in at them, more hostile than ever. She noticed her power mixed within the shadows.

She glanced at the old man gasping, weeping at her feet as he begged for her to gain reason. She felt horror, panic rising for she was the one responsible for the shadows growth in strength and affecting negatively her assistant.

She kneeled beside him, wrapping her arms around the sobbing man, creating a protective barrier around them. She rocked the old man to try and ease his troubled state.

A few minutes passes. Gregory lightly touched her arm, indicating her that he was okay. She reluctantly let him go. Searching his face for any indication of his current state. He regained some of his color but he was still quite pale. His eyes were sunken in, haunted and terrified. His lips pursed tightly.

She waited for him to glance at her. She felt awful. She couldn’t believe she was so consumed with her hatred of the current state the families were in that she didn’t realize she was losing the perfect control she always had over her powers. Slowly killing her assistant with her unchecked powers. As well as the shadows closing in, ready to feed on Gregory’s life force by devouring his soul.

He slowly looked at Amelia. He face looked composed, his ever present look of serenity wise face. But deep in his eyes she saw a dim shadow of fear. She knew that no matter how much time passed there will always be a glimmer of fear aimed at her. The high priestess will forever regret losing her composure and causing fear within her oldest friend.

Trying to unknot the guilt within her stomach and swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke, “Forgive me, Gregory. It seems that the Moon Rising affects even me.”

“I understand, My Lady. The Moon Rising affects us all in some way. That is why everybody that will not go through the shift must go into hiding deep down into the earth, where the moons rays cannot touch.” He tried to sound optimistic for it to only come out shaky and unsteady.

“Can’t I do something so that you don’t go through the shift as well? I’m very capable on doing the blessing myself” she implored.

Gregory felt love and adoration for her concern. The young priestess has always tried to protect him, not that he has ever let her. He light heartedly laughed. 

“No, Lady Amelia. My duty is to be by your side to help you in every way that I can. I cannot forgive myself if one of those barbarians, high on the moons rays, tries to do something to you while I was not there to stop them. I’ll give them a nice long talking down to if they even try.” He grunted out. Just thinking about it raised his blood pressure.

The high priestess couldn’t help but smile. He was going out of his way to try and show her that what happened didn’t bother him in the least. At the moment he looked proud at having the upper hand on the younger member of the clan. Just in the old man’s presence would they straighten their backs and act like civil people. She felt pride for the old fool.

“Very well, my friend. You can accompany me on the morning when I bless those who will go through the shift, but once it is done, you will go to the underground barracks where the others will be.” She sturdily said, knowing he would oppose the idea.

“But My Lady, I must stay be by your side. As your assistant-“

She rapidly cut him off, knowing the panic rising in the old man, as well as his stubbornness.

“-as my assistant, you will do as I say.” She said firmly, with the intention of all hope of taking her word back. She already endangered his life because the pull of the moon was affecting her, she will not risk her friends life tomorrow night when the pull is at its strongest.

She stood up and afford a hand to help him up. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face. He looked like a bewildered baby when you take their favorite toy.

“Come old friend, you do not plan to stay there all night, do you?”

He slightly frowned, shaking his head. He took her hand, grumbling under his breath about youth, no respect and his back. Once upright, the assistant dusted himself off. When he deemed himself sufficiently clean he looked at the young females eyes. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. After ten years of knowing the high priestess, it will never cease to amaze him on how Amelia has grown to be such an accomplished young lady.

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah.  
> This is my first attempt in writing so please, don't be easy on me. This is not beta as i'm sure some of you have seen.  
> I've had this idea about the nation of Elijah and my little abused OCs that I decided to just write about it. In all honesty, I don't like first person narration but I thought I should just do it in the beginning, with the whole origin shtick. Once I try to get the whole Amelia story done (hopefully in a handful chapters), there wont be anymore 1st person narrative, just 3rd person (though inner thought will be in 1st person).  
> Critics and opinions are gratefully appreciated. Thanks for reading and hope you've liked it.  
> -M.H.


End file.
